1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shoe insole devices and more particularly pertains to a new shoe insole device for preventing reducing pain and discomfort due to a bunion.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of shoe insole devices is known in the prior art. While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the need remains for a device that can be positioned within a shoe to prevent first metatarsal phalangeal joint, or large toe, of a person from rubbing against the wall of a shoe. The device should include means to prevent discomfort for the adjacent toes.